


Something old, meet something new.

by orphan_account



Category: Count of Monte Cristo (2002), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Count of Monte Cristo AU!Everyone wants Lanass. End of story.Sorry not sorry, Lotor, Shiro, and Coran are betrayors.No wonder Keith has issues.





	1. A Story Told

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry but I thought of this at 3am and figured 'damn, that sounds lit af'. So here it is. Also yes it is very OOC, and is based off the songs more than anything. Either way I hope it turns out well!

~Lance's POV~  
I was on the balcony when Shiro told me. I couldn't believe what he said, that my Keith had been taken to the Chateau d'If. After my rather long period of grief, about a month honestly, I tried to think of what he could have done to send him there. I had never thought the love of my life would ever do something to get him to that horrid prison. Shiro hardly left my side from day one. Today, Shiro finally told me what the charge was. It rang in my ears like a siren. 

"Treason." 

"What? Keith would never....he's... he's a merchant sailor, not a traterous pirate!" I was in disbelief. There was no way. Sure, being half Galra did get some negative attention, but nobody would go so far to get rid of him, would they? 

"I know it's hard to hear, Lance, but he is there for life, it's best you move on with your life as soon as possible." 

"Maybe... but I know he'll be back. He just has to..." I heard Shiro sigh but I didn't really notice, too lost in my drifting thoughts. Maybe taking Blue out would cheer me up. 

~Kieth's POV~  
At first I tried to fight it. Tried to use being Galra to my advantage. But they were ready for it, they even had special cells for prisonrrs like me. It pissed me off, not being able to fight my way out. I couldn't believe it, my own friends had done this to me. Lotor I could see coming, but with Shiro and Coran keeping an eye on him I didn't.... the three of them did this, and I didn't know why. Now I was in prison for life for treason. All I do for a living now that the Galra Empire is gone is travel with Red and trade for things. You would think being a paladin of Voltron would keep me clear of situations like this. But I figure since Shiro is the leader of Voltron... anything he says is practically law to people who have seen the wrath of the Galra. I just don't understand why they would do this...


	2. I Will be There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Lance's birthday, and Keith spends the entire chapter mourning the loss of his freedom and lover while Lance is sad he didn't get any birthday sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. I wanna thank my friend Spec for getting me into this fandom, and my ex Ryli for getting me into this ship. ♠

~Kieth's POV~ 

The crashing of the sea surrounding the prison island reminded me day after day of my Lance. Today would be his birthday... he is the reason I haven't given up yet. I met a friend here, a war prisoner named Matt Holt. At night, we talk a lot. He talks about his sister, Katie. She sounded very sweet and very intelligent. We tell each other stories of our lives before the Chateau d'If. I often wondered how my friends were doing, Hunk, Alura, Shay, Lance most of all. We were going to be wed in a week... Back home on earth with his family and all of our friends. That won't be happening now though, I suppose... 

/BANG/ 

Something was shoved through my cell door, that something I had come to know as dinner. I stayed crouched in the corner of my cell, wondering what Lance was doing back home. 

~Lance's POV~ 

This sucked. What the quiznack was I supposed to do without him? We always had a wild night for my birthday, and that was just another thing to add to my ever growing list of things I miss about him. Those purple eyes, pale skin, that damned mullet....   
I started crying while I thought about him. I walked out onto my balcony and looked at a star in the sky a vibrant shade of purple. It was the planet we got engaged on, and every night I looked at it, longing for him to return. But that wouldn't be happening any time soon...


	3. Every Day a Little Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah....this is the sad part.   
> And hey y'all, I have an instagram for my arts shit, check it out if you want.   
> fifty_shades_of_nope_   
> There you will see any fandoms I may write for (except no ponies I only draw those I do not even watch the show they are just fun to draw) so yep the price to read this chapter is one freshly ripped out heart. Have fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry bout the rant, this is the sad chapter so don't die on me.

~Kieth's POV~  
Nearly a year....nearly a whole year without Lance... he must know I'm never coming back. Moved on, forgotten all about me.   
"Why did this have to happen..." I looked at the engagement ring I had been allowed to keep, wiping the tears from my eyes before I threw it through the bars of my window, giving it to the sea that reminded me so much of my dear Lance. What I had come to now....the things I stashed away in my cell... a few assorted spoons and a crude noose. It was a challenge not to string it up. A limp purple rug hanging from the pipes. The knowledge I picked up, knowing my being galra had been what they used to get me in here, why nobody recognized the red paladin of Voltron. Shortly after the war ended, I reached full maturity, leaving me appearing like a slightly shorter than average but otherwise normal galra warrior. The perfect trait to base a betrayal off of. That noose was starting to look pretty good. 

"Keith...?" Matt's quiet voice echoed in the silent hall. 

I looked around. "Matt? Where are you?" 

"I was moved to the cell next to you earlier, the person here got executed this morning." He didn't sound at all unsettled by that notion. It was nothing new to either of us to be somewhere that a dead person walked only hours ago. 

"You know what, Matt...?" 

"Hm? What js it, Keith?" 

"I was just kinda thinking...." I said quietly as I silently readied the noose, just beside my bed. 

"About Lance again?" 

"No...that the former owner of your cell is lucky." 

"Uh....meaning?" 

"The surrealness of it all... if you ever see Lance once you get out, tell him.....tell him he was all I ever lived for..." I fixed the noose around my neck, standing on the tips of my toes at the edge of my bed. 

"Keith, no, talk to me, c'mon buddy...!" 

I couldn't hear him. The only thing I could register was the black shrouding the edges of my vision, and the tears rolling down my cheeks.


	4. Lotor, Sneaky Purple Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter might take a while to get posted because it will personally piss me off as I write it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance/Lotor shippers go to hell, he did this to my baby boy and Keith is gonna beat his ass.

~Lotor's POV~   
I wore a solemn look as I aproached Lance, though in the back of my mind I was going over what I would say. He hadn't noticed me until I put my hand on his shoulder. 

"Oh, hello Prince Lotor. What brings you here?" I took a deep sigh before facing the inquisitive yet dim witted young man.   
"I bring news, my friend. Bad news. We have recieved word that, unfortunately, young Mister Kogane was killed in a small riot attempt. I am so, so sorry..."   
Lance stood stock still, his thousand-mile stare only wavering as tears filled his eyes. I opened my arms to comfort him.   
"There there... I'm here..." I said as he sobbed into my shoulder. I rubbed his back and kissed the top of his head.   
"Oh Lotor...what am I going to do....does Shiro know? Or Hunk or Pidge?" He looked up at me with those watery blue eyes.   
"No, I thought you should be first to know, since you two were an item."   
"Thanks....I...I'm going to spend some alone time with Blue..."   
"Alright, I will go tell the others. Just...don't harm yourself over this.."   
"Right..." 

~Keith's POV~  
I woke up to yelling, a bright light, and the familiar feel of my paladin suit. The yelling was Red, words of praise and a lot of heavens thanking. I was laying on the floor of the cockpit, with Matt kneeling beside me.   
"Keith, finally, you're awake! This red lion thing tore up the prison and next thing I knew I was here with an unconcious you."   
"I.....Red... she knew I was attempting suicide...she found me.." Matt was grinning.   
"I'm just glad you're alive, and neither of us are there anymore. Now, how about we go get your fuckboy?"   
I scowled. "Matt, it has been two years. There is no way he still loves me. He's moved on. What I want to do...I want to get revenge."


End file.
